Arthur's Adventures in Wonderland
by MaruneKaite
Summary: Arthur was just complaining about a boring British morning when all of a sudden, a white rabbit appears. Uh oh.


**Pairings**: FrUK, if you squint really hard until your eyes explode.

**Warnings**: England's mouth. This, my friends, is my fail attempt at humor. :D

**Author's Note**: So. I was in Hetalia Wikia, browsing through their featured article (England) when I saw Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Wikia. Then I went to deviantART, saw ShinigamiKanilla's beautiful art of Iggy being in Wonderland… then guess what? THIS CAME OUT. Yes.

I'm going to base this off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland but it's not going to be a story-story fic. It's just going to be a bunch of oneshots centered on England's adventures in Tim's Wonderland. Well, this is an exception since this is still part one of the introduction. And a lot more will be explained in the next chapter so…

Onwards, m'lovelies!

**Author's Note #2**: **_I will not be continuing this._**I'm sorry, but it's been a very long time, and no ideas/motivation has come to mind. However, I'll still be keeping this here for other people to enjoy. Once again, I'm very sorry! Thanks for understanding~

_Another day, another cup of tea_, the English nation thought as he flipped through the newspaper in search of any news that would efficiently brighten up his day. He had despised those usual old boring British mornings as much as he despised an insomniac Francis sneaking into his house late at night just so he could be of annoyance to Arthur when he couldn't sleep.

_I ought to kick his arse. _Arthur huffed, flipping another page when he found the Business section more dissatisfying than usual.

Contrary to what Arthur thought was a dull morning, it was rare to find him in the confines of his dazzling garden where the roses elegantly rose, the honeysuckles suckled, the forget-me-nots being forgotten, the primroses looking prim and the other flowers living up to their own names. At the edge of the garden, stood a miniature waterfall cascading down into the moss-covered rocks, its noisy rushing waters pleasing to the ears. In the middle where a square patch of grass lay, a white garden table with two matching chairs surrounding it covered most of the space. On one of these chairs, sat a displeased Arthur with the Sunday paper in his hands, his well-combed eyebrows furrowed together to show just how displeased he was.

The nation reached for the cup of tea he had made thirty minutes ago, suddenly remembering it existed. One minute he was sipping his tea, the next he was spluttering it out, realizing it had gone cold. He knew cold tea in a morning such as that would peeve him but he couldn't really think through that if he just suddenly saw a worried-looking white rabbit in front of him. Especially if this white rabbit was so formally dressed in red and white, complete with a bear-shaped golden pocket watch and tiny little glasses.

"Wh-what?" Arthur stuttered at the sight of the rabbit. Nevermind his drenched favorite long sleeves or the teacup that lay dirty on the grass. He had this funny-looking rabbit to talk to. "What in the world are you?"

"No time to explain!" the white rabbit squealed. "We have to hurry! We're almost late! Follow me!" With that, the rabbit hopped away into the bushes.

Without thinking, Arthur hurried around the table and ran after the rabbit, the rustling of the bushes and the white blur being his only guide. Of course, Arthur thought he was going mad; seeing a well-groomed talking white rabbit that carried a bear-shaped pocket watch.

_And chasing him, for goodness' sakes! _Arthur rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

Surprisingly, the rabbit hopped faster than Arthur could run. He slowed down to a complete stop and managed to call out a breathless, "W-wait!" before bending down and putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

_I must be becoming an old geezer, _he thought. _But I mustn't give up! I may be old, but I'm still the Great Britain! _

The great nation then tried to straighten up. A crack. A sharp pain. A groan.

_Correction, _Arthur winced._ I __**am**__ an old geezer._

"Geez, I never knew you'd grow so old as to become this unfit."

Arthur looked up at the white rabbit, blue eyes staring at him oddly.

"I am not unfit," Arthur snapped. "You're just too fast!"

"A-ah!" the white rabbit trembled, eyes widening and arms hugging the bear-shaped watch tightly to its chest. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Arthur glared at the rabbit before noticing something unusual with it. Well, more unusual than it already is.

_Blue eyes, glasses, red and white, pocket watch shaped like a bear… _That's when he noticed the curly strand of hair that stuck out from the rest. Arthur's eyes widened.

_Matthew?!_

"Oh dear! Time's a-wastin'! Let's go!"

Before Arthur could even make a single noise, the rabbit turned to a corner and was as good as gone. If he still wanted to confirm his assumptions, he had to go after that rabbit.

"This is a chance to prove I am, in fact, fit and that this talking rabbit is just one of Matthew's cosplaying ideas to rebel against Kumajirou!"

"Yeah, right," came the white rabbit's voice from a distance. "Hurry up, geezer!"

_That bastard! _Arthur scowled and ran as fast as he can into the corner, picking up the rustling of the bushes made by the rabbit.

_That's weird, _thoughtArthur as he looked around the walls of tall green bushes. _I don't remember building a maze in my garden._

The nation was still in his thoughts when he his foot got caught on something, causing him to fall face first on the ground.

_This_, Arthur mumbled against the soil, _has got to be the worst day of my life._

"OI. OLD MAN! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

Arthur knew that soft voice anywhere. And this time, he was certain that this dead little white rabbit was Matthew. And he was going to get it.

"YAAAARRR GONNA GET IT!" Arthur shot up from his position and sprinted to a huge suspicious-looking tree (where the white rabbit was trembling underneath), Arthur's anger and determination obviously taking the best of him. Even to the point where he can't realize that there was also a suspicious-looking hole that the rabbit jumped into and that he was about to follow suit.

"YE BETTER NOT RUN AWAY FROM ME, MATEY! I'M GOING TO GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND SERVE IT FOR DINNAHR. YARRRR!"

And with that, he jumped into the hole, unknowing of the hullabaloo he was going to be in.

**Author's Note**: I have no beta reader and yes, I rushed the ending again 'cause I'm really sleepy. Sorry, I'm a sleepy insomniac. Part two will be coming out this week or next week.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! :D

P.S. Angry Pirate!England is the BEST.


End file.
